Para Tenten
by MeryAnne07
Summary: A un tiempo de su muerte, y por ser San Valentin, Neji es capaz de escribir y enviarle una carta a Tenten desde el más allá. En ella describirá todo lo que ve, piensa y siente.


_Para Tenten…_

Querida amiga,

¿Cómo puede un muerto empezar una carta? Bien, quizás empezarla diciendo la palabra "muerto" no sea la mejor opción… ¿verdad? Vaya, ojalá pudieras verme. Acabo de reírme solo por mis propias tonterías. Cielos… realmente me gustaba reír contigo. Pero bien, no quiero divagar ahora pues esperé mucho tiempo para esto.

No estoy muerto en realidad, ¿sabes? Es una falacia inventada por nuestros ancestros. No existe tal cosa como la muerte. Sólo es un puente a otra dimensión. Por eso, por favor… deja de llorar por mí. Yo estoy bien, de verdad. A donde fui no existen las guerras ni peligro de ellas. No hay enemigos, dolor, enfermedades, ni ninguna de las mundanas aberraciones de tu mundo… el mundo que alguna vez fue mío. Aquí sólo hay paz, recuerdos, ventanas a tu mundo. A veces las abro y los observo.

Mi padre suele reírse de mí porque a veces me quedo horas y horas mirándolos a ustedes dos... a ti y a Lee. Las cosas que hacen, lo que se dicen. Él me dice que solía hacer lo mismo conmigo, y que se supone es una manía que se pierde con el tiempo pero a mí no se me va. No puedo parar de verlos cada día.

Pero mi corazón se destroza cuando vas al cementerio. Algunos días cierras la tienda antes y te desvías de tu camino a casa. Te veo caminar con lentitud hacia la florería de Ino y comprar los girasoles que tanto me gustaban cuando vivía. Ella te mira con una sonrisa a medida que ingresas, y con el tiempo me di cuenta que ya sabe para qué las compras y te espera con el ramo preparado sólo a ti. Qué dulce te ves cuando intentas pagarle y ella se niega a fuerza de bestia a que le des el dinero. Te vas riendo nerviosa y sales de ahí sin darte cuenta que ella suspira y se toma el corazón cada vez que le das la espalda. No es porque te tenga lástima; es porque sabe lo que se siente perder a alguien importante en tu vida y el vacío que permanece en tu corazón y nunca se va. Tan molesto y pesado… más que las pesas de Lee en sus piernas.

Y entonces te veo caminar apoyando el ramo contra tu pecho, como si ello te hiciera sentirme a tu lado. Caminas saludando a la gente a tu alrededor. Te cruzas a veces con Sakura o Hinata y no te detienes a hablar con ellas.

Cruzas esa gran reja que tiene sobre sí misma la palabra "cementerio de Konoha", y no te detienes en ninguna otra tumba.

Solamente te sientas ahí y miras a la lápida tan fijo que a veces creo que la vas a romper con tu mirada. Dejas el ramo sobre el césped, pero antes de eso colocas tu mano sobre él y cierras tus ojos mientras tratas de sentirme debajo. Porque sabes que mi cuerpo está ahí, enterrado a unos metros de distancia. Y sabes que no estoy más, que no volverás a verme caminar con ese cuerpo que alguna vez fue tu amigo, que alguna vez luchó a tu lado.

Es entonces cuando te largas a llorar. No cuando compras las flores, no cuando Ino se niega al pago, no cuando estás en tu tienda esperando para cerrarla. Sólo lo haces ahí, cuando no hay absolutamente nadie a tu alrededor. Cuando crees que estás sola y que nadie puede ver cómo te quiebras, porque tú eres ese tipo de mujer que quiere ser lo más fuerte y dura posible sin importar qué.

Sentimientos como la envidia pasan por tu corazón cuando recuerdas que Sakura, Hinata e Ino son felices porque pudieron casarse con quien amaban y que quizás tú me amaste a mí sin darte cuenta, y que yo nunca lo supe ni tampoco tú misma. Porque solamente cuando pasaron los años y creciste te diste cuenta que lo que llenaba tu corazón faltaba. Que ni Lee, ni el sensei podían llenarlo pese a que ambos siempre están para ti. Porque yo fui te gran amigo, pero también me amaste sin darte cuenta.

Y yo me maldigo por eso.

_Porque yo también lo hice. Yo te quiero. _

Te quiero tanto que me duele verte llorar. Sólo cuando estaba muerto ya me di cuenta que la mujer que siempre estuvo conmigo cuando mi propio tío me despreciaba eras tú. Que la única que soportaba mi mal genio cuando estaba perdido en mi camino fuiste tú. Que fuiste mi amiga sin importarte cómo era antes de cambiar y ver la luz gracias a Naruto.

Entrenaste conmigo cada vez que te lo pedí, me ayudaste a soportar las locuras de Lee y el sensei cada vez que las cosas se volvían insoportables. Desarrollé nuevas técnicas gracias a ti, luchaste a mi lado y peleaste por mí cuando lo necesité. Y jamás me di cuenta que eras tú… eras tú con quien debía vivir.

Son crueles las reglas que rigen este universo lleno de misterios. La muerte no existe como tal, pero sí que puede separar nuestros cuerpos y hacernos malditos por décadas.

Ya no llores cuando vayas a verme. Yo no estoy ahí, después de todo. Estoy todo el tiempo contigo. Te observo desde aquí. Te abrazo cada vez que puedo. Cuando sientes esa brisa cálida no es el clima, soy yo tratando de alcanzar tu piel. Cuando escuchas la ola de un susurro sobre tu oreja no es un zumbido, es mi voz. Cuando crees ver un destello en la noche no es una estrella fugaz, es mi espíritu caminando a tu lado.

Eso que se descompone debajo de la tierra no es más que el recipiente de lo que verdaderamente soy. Tú estarás ahí alguna vez al igual que todos, y volveremos a vernos aquí arriba. Yo te esperaré y no me importarán tus arrugas ni tampoco las canas que tengas cuando llegues… porque tú vivirás una vida larga, muy larga. Y quiero que la vivas bien.

Quiero que vuelvas a irte de misiones. Ya basta, deja de creer que el equipo está roto y que es hora de hacer otra cosa con tu vida. Lee sigue siendo tu equipo.

Consíguete tus propios alumnos que entrenar y enséñales lo importante de la amistad. Haz que ellos creen entre sí los lazos que nosotros creamos entre nosotros, y cuéntales nuestras historias como equipo y los enemigos que derrotamos en la guerra, y cómo dimos la vida por las generaciones futuras.

No pases de largo a Hinata y Sakura cuando las veas, párate y habla con ellas. No tengas miedo a que te pregunten sobre las pocas novedades en tu vida; cuéntales todo lo que hayas hecho en el día incluso si es insignificante. Ellas te aprecian como a una hermana y quieren saber de ti. No te preocupes, no llegarás tarde al cementerio. Mi cuerpo seguirá esperándote ahí todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Págale las flores a Ino; arrójale el dinero en la cara si es necesario. Tú eres el tipo de chica que hace eso. No dejes que te intimide la pena que crees que ella siente por ti. Tú no eres así.

Vuelve a entrenar. Lanza todas esas armas que siempre amaste; crea más de esos geniales pergaminos. No eres la mejor tiradora de Konoha por nada. Aprende a jugar con esas armas legendarias que conseguiste adueñarte luego de la guerra… no, mejor crea tus propias armas legendarias. Conviértete en la mujer fuerte y heroica que siempre soñaste ser. Sé la Tsunade que llevas dentro.

Pero más importante de todo, Tenten… sonríe. No, no finjas, no lo hagas por amabilidad a tus clientes, –los pocos que de hecho tienes– hazlo porque de verdad amas sonreír. Habla con Himawari de mí, ella desea tanto escuchar historias que Hinata no conoce y tú podrías ser el puente que la ayude a conocerme. Sé que tienes miedo de recordar, pero recordar no es malo aunque sea doloroso… los recuerdos son lo que nos unen a través de estas barreras invisibles.

Recuerda la amistad, las sonrisas, la diversión, la alegría… el amor.

Enamórate de alguien que pueda abrazarte, sostenerte, besarte. No te prives de ello, y por más que sufras en silencio recordándome, sólo tienes que saber que te espero aquí hasta que llegues. Que mi corazón te abraza a cada instante.

Envíale saludos a Lee, dile que deje de explotar tanto a su nuevo alumno… y dile a Guy que cuide de su físico un poco más y no se esfuerce tanto. Cuida de ellos como lo hicimos juntos una vez. Y por favor, trata de no gritar cuando encuentres esta carta sobre tu cama mañana.

Recuerda que es San Valentín, y que por hoy hasta los que sentimos amor desde el otro lado del universo tenemos permitido hacerles llegar nuestros sentimientos.

_Por siempre contigo, Neji._


End file.
